Over the years, various protective coatings have been developed that provide resistance to mechanical damage, corrosion, marine organisms, and/or graffiti. Often these coatings are based on silicone and/or organofluorine chemistry.
Many protective coatings have a high concentration of fluorine in order to achieve a desired level of moisture, chemical, and/or graffiti resistance. However, such compositions typically sacrifice hardness and durability in their quest for repellency. There remains a need for new materials that can be used to make protective coatings on substrates.